1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilation member and a door of a utility vehicle provided with the ventilation member.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,827,357, a door of a utility vehicle conventionally has a plate shape and enables no ventilation through the door.